


A red future and blue skies

by Silray_99



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, for now it´s pretty chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silray_99/pseuds/Silray_99
Summary: Conquering the world sounds nice, running an actual army is not easy tho.Carring the responsibilities and planning/coordinating said organzation day to day is not that fun either. Go ask Tom, he knows all about that. He seriously needs vacations, even if he´s not the leader of the Red army. Too bad the world doesn´t want him to take a break.orsome stories and headcannons I have of them in the future.
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A red future and blue skies

One kill, then two, two became five, then when the number was around 30 he lost count by exploding an enemy base. It never gets as easy as other soldiers tell him but it did become like a second nature. He aims and he shoots.

There is always the remorse and regrets. The scared faces of people and their ear-shattering screams for mercy when Tom is about to murder them haunts him at night. 

That´s part of his job ... there are other parts too.

"Move your ass and do the shitty paperwork!" 

A loud ´turf!´ was heard in the room as Tom let the pile of papers drop on the desk.

"Is that how you speak to your leader, Thomas?" Tord kept staring at the blueprint, cigar on hand.

"If my so called ´leader´ has been avoiding his JOB for a week straight, I will do as I want."

Tom was furious, he actually tried for once asking nicely for this kind of stuff last week. Looks like Tord only understands when he throws the paperwork in his face.The smaller male still doesnt understands why the other hates so much doing this tasks. 

It´s not that Tord is a bad leader. On the contrary, Norway and Sweden were already his and Denmark was on the way to unification. His diplomatic skills made him gain acknowledgement from other countries. He even started making commercial agreements with China and Singapore, trying to make the now ´country ‘look amicable to others and open to international commerce. He even allowed sharing some of the Red army´s research and technology.

Tord does his job, and really well, Tom would even say he is proud of him. Today he would never say that though. A bunch different people have been screaming at him in different days throughout the week for still not giving them the authorization for shipping a big amount of materials in standby at the port or because the research department needed a certain substance only Tord can allow it´s usage or because whatever the others wanted that needed tord´s authorization.

Tord just needed to read the damn papers and sign them for fuck sake! This shouldn't take him more than 20 minutes

"I will literally tell Edd where you hide all the bacon" he said in a serious tone "He won’t even give you time to react. One second and puff! all´s gone." Tom leaned on the table, placing his face centimeters away from the man.

Tord looked up "Your disloyalty won´t get you far, soldier" He put the blue print aside and continued "...I want free on next thursday from 6 to 10 night. Clear my schedule for just those 4 hours"

The man wearing a blue shirt made a quick mental check to remember if there was something urgent during those hours"..fine". 

"Splendid" Tord said giving the other man a quick kiss. "I am planning on going to a restaurant. As always, I expect my right-hand man to go with me and watch my back" 

Tom stayed there, a bit shocked, as his boss started reading the papers and taking a black pen.

"y-you knew that was the only way I would let you have a night off" he finally spoke "you damn asshole, do you know how many people I had to put up with all this week??" Tom walked to the door "many!"

"Is that a ´no´ on the date?" Tord asked with a little smile running though his lips.

"It´s a ´yes´ and also a ´fuck you´" the other man said before storming out of the room. ´ Tord was such a kid sometimes´ he thought, even when some soldiers that passed near him saw his face red.

**Author's Note:**

> For now just a small pick of what I want to write TvT Next time I will write more.  
> If you see any mistake, please tell me. English is not my mother language.  
> Hope you like it ;D


End file.
